The present invention relates to a device for facilitating the hammering of a nail.
Although the industry has been highly developed, hand tools still play an important role in daily life, for example, using a nail to connect two materials simply by striking the nail with a hammer. Nevertheless, the nail is very often bent by the striking of the hammer during hammering, especially when the person is nor a skilled carpenter. Even a skilled carpenter may still encounter problems when hammering during his work. The nail is almost inevitably bent in some cases at some time. Furthermore, it is very difficult to hammer a nail when the fixing position is located within a deep slot or the like. The nail is inevitably very hard to hold and it often is impossible to strike the nail with the hammer.
The present invention provides a device for facilitating the hammering of a nail such that hammering can be easily achieved under all kinds of working conditions.